The Collision of Time
by KeeLoth
Summary: Terry is mysteriously sent back in time and forced to find out who sent him and why. Will Terry be able to stop the unthinkable from happening or will the future, as we know it, cease to exist? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

The Collision of Time

Batman was fighting Shriek in a rundown abandoned part of town. It was a little foggy out, but the flickering light from a lamppost nearby briefly illuminated a figure standing in the shadows.

"Go! Get out of here!" Batman ordered, before turning to face Shriek, but before he could react Shriek blasted him into the side of the Bat-mobile.

He heard a faint and drawn-out whistling. When Batman looked up, all he could see was Shriek walking toward him, for a closer and more deadly shot. As Shriek lifted his hand to blast him again, the whistling became louder and then Batman felt something hit him. There was an explosion of light. When the light faded, Shriek was gone.

Batman looked around to make sure that Shriek wasn't hiding anywhere and that he wouldn't be caught off guard again.

_Ok... What just happened? _Batman asked himself, as he walked back to the Bat-mobile.

_Oh... No... Bruce is going to **kill** me when he sees this,_ Batman thought, staring at a large dent side in the side of the Bat-mobile._ Now, how do I break this to him? _

"_Sorry Bruce, but I seemed to have dented the Bat-mobile... again," _he said in his mind, as he jumped into the Bat-mobile and turned on the autopilot heading for Bat-cave.

"_You what! How many times do I have to tell you..." _Batman cringed at the thought ofBruce's anticipated reply

_Ok... maybe not that one. How bout... "Hi Bruce... What? A dent in the Bat-mobile? Where? I don't see anything..." _

_No, that would never work. Hmm... "Hey Bruce you're never going to believe this, but Shriek just disappeared... Yeah I know there's a dent, but Shriek... I know, I know, I should be more careful..."_

_Hmm... I'm just going to be honest, he can't get mad if I'm honest. Can he? _Batman wondered, as he pulled into the Bat-cave. _When did he put that there! _he wondered, slamming on the brakes to avoid crashing and causing a even bigger dent.

_What is that? It looks like... One of the original Bat-mobiles. What is it doing here? _Batman wondered, jumping out of the Bat-mobile and walking toward the main area of the Bat-cave."Hey Bruce, you really should consider moving the other Bat-mobile. I almost..." He started.

As soon as he stepped into the main area, something came flying at him and tied him up, knocking him to the ground.

"Who are you! How did you get in here!" Bruce demanded.

_What's going on? I leave for 45 minutes and then he acts as if he's never seen me!_ _Is he having some memory loss or something? _

"Bruce, it's ok; it's me," Batman explained, then looking up at him. Batman's eyes widened. There, standing right in front of him, was what appeared to be, Batman and Robin, as they looked over 30 years ago.

_Who are they? How did they get in here? And where's Bruce?_ Batman wondered.

"Who are you!" The Batman impersonator demanded, picking Batman up to his eye level then glaring into his eyes.

"Let go of me!" Batman demanded, forcing his hands away from his sides, which broke the rope.

Batman shoved the impostor back, making him let go. "Who are you? What did you do with Bruce!... And what in the world did you do to the Bat-cave?" he demanded, getting his first real glimpse of the Bat-cave.

"Who are **_we_**? Who are **_you_**?" Robin asked.

"I'm Batman. Who are you!" Batman demanded.

The other Batman narrowed his eyes. "Who are you!" he demanded, grabbing Batman and pulling him toward him.

"I told you!" Batman replied, pushing him away and jumping backward landing a couple of feet away. "Who are you!" he repeated.

The other Batman ignored the question, reaching into his belt for a bola and threw it at him.

Batman sighed. _This isn't working. I need to find out where Bruce is and if he is ok. Maybe if I 'cooperate' I can find out what's going on here,_ Batman reasoned.

Suddenly he felt something hit him on the back of his head. He instantly collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

"Now what?" Robin asked, after making sure that the intruder was unconscious. 

"We find out who he really is," Batman replied, bending down and pulling off the mask.

"Do you recognize him?" Robin asked.

"No, but the Bat-computer will," Batman replied confidently, trying to pull off one of the intruder's gloves, to get his fingerprints, which wasn't working. "See if you can pull off that one," Batman said.

"It's not coming off. Do you think it could be attached to the suit?" Robin asked.

"Maybe," Batman replied.

He decided to get a sample of his DNA instead. After getting the sample, he ran it through the Bat-computer. "

No matches," Batman said, leaning back into his chair. "Robin, will you run his picture through the Bat-computer while I examine his car for any clues."

"Ok," Robin replied.

Batman walked over to the odd looking vehicle the intruder had arrived in and tried to find the car door.

_Ok... No door, How else could you get in? Maybe the roof._ Batman thought, looking for a seam or something.

_Ok I found the seam, but how do you get it to open? Well... Maybe there is a button somewhere... No, if they went to this much trouble to conceal the opening, they wouldn't make it so easy to get inside,_ Batman reasoned, placing his hands on the car, trying to figure out how to get it open.

His right hand pushed down a hand-sized button. Batman looked down and saw alternating lights flashing red and green beneath his hand. When all the lights turned green, the roof slid open._ Ok... maybe they did make it that easy._

Batman quickly jumped into the car and the car automactically turned on. _This car really reminds me of a car design I came up with a couple months ago... but back to finding out who this guy is._

"Batman," Robin called.

Batman sighed, "Coming," he replied, getting out of the car. The car instantly turned off and the roof slid closed.

_Well, at least I know how to get back in._ Batman thought. "Did you find out anything?"

"Yeah, that he doesn't exist. There aren't any matches," Robin replied. "Did you find anything?"

"No, call me when he comes to. I going to see if I can get back into his car," Batman said, walking back to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: This story ignores the events in the JLU episode "Epilogue" and is placed before the movie "The Return of the Joker". _**

Terry awoke to find himself tied up and lying on a table. _How do I get myself **into** these things!_ he wondered, as he broke the bindings and jumped off the table.

"Batman! He's up!" Robin yelled quickly.

Terry sighed out of frustration._ Here we go again. _"Look, whatever you guys want I'll give it to you on **_one_** condition. That you tell me what you did with Bruce," Terry said when Batman entered the room.

Batman and Robin looked at each other.

"Bruce? You mean Bruce _Wayne_?" Batman asked, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Yes! Bruce _Wayne_… What have you done with _Bruce Wayne!" _Terry repeated, rolling his eyes. "Listen, I know there's _no way_ he'd let you in here willingly. What did you do with him?"

"How do you know Bruce Wayne?" Batman asked curiously.

"Just tell me where he is, alright?" Terry replied, getting annoyed.

"I'm not telling you anything, until you answer a few questions for me first," Batman replied.

"Like what?" Terry replied, wondering if he shouldn't just throw a bola at both of them and just look for Bruce himself.

"Who are you and how do you know Bruce Wayne?" Batman demanded. "Your photograph and DNA doesn't match anyone in our data banks. So, who are you?"

_Photograph?_ Terry's eyes widened when he realized that he didn't have his mask on._ Well at least they don't know who I am. Wait a minute why wasn't I in the Bat-computer? Bruce has everyone in there._

"Well?" Batman asked expectantly as he walked closer to Terry.

"I told you and you don't **_believe_** me... So, who do you **_want_** me to be?" Terry asked.

Batman narrowed his eyes.

_Boy does he do a good impersonation of Bruce._ Terry thought.

"Fine. Then just tell me how you know Bruce Wayne?" Batman asked expectantly.

"He's a friend," Terry answered quickly.

"And why would you be looking for Bruce Wayne in the Batcave," Batman asked.

"He told me to meet him here," Terry answered.

"Things would go a lot quicker if you'd just tell me the truth," Batman commented.

"I AM telling you the truth. It doesn't matter to me if you believe me or not. Just get Bruce Wayne," Terry answered.

Batman glared at him.

Terry sighed. "Look, you and I both know this is going nowhere, so why don't you just tell me where Bruce is and get out."

"Get out? You're the intruder," Robin said.

"**_I'm_** the intruder? If I'm the intruder then what are you doing here?" Terry asked defensively.

"We..." Robin started.

"**_Robin,_**" Batman cut him off.

Terry quickly threw two bolas at them; before they could react, they were on the ground.

"Now, that's more like it," Terry commented, bending down and grabbing both of their belts knowing that they would try to escape. Terry put their belts down on the table nearby and grabbed his mask and put it back on, on his way back to them.

"Now, let's see who **_you_** are," Terry said, reaching down to pull off Batman's mask. As Terry leaned forward, Batman swept his feet out from under him knocking Terry to the ground.

Terry sighed, annoyed, and decided to stay down since he knew he would just end up there anyway. He leaned forward to pull off Batman's mask, but Batman rolled away. Terry groaned in frustration.

"This is **_not_** my day!" Terry complained, as he slowly got up._ Why can't he just stay in one place! I really don't feel like chasing him around_.

_Why don't I see who Robin is first? He wouldn't roll around... would he?_ he wondered, turning around and walking toward Robin who, of course, rolled away.

_How do I get them to stop rolling away? Well..._ Terry smiled._ Why don't I get them to roll into a corner or somewhere they can't get out of?_

Terry looked around. Batman was pretty close to the Bat-computer, so he went after him first. As he got closer, Batman rolled away, apparently not aware just how close he was to the Bat-computer. As soon as Batman backed into the Bat-computer, Terry bent down and held Batman's legs with one hand and pulled his mask off with the other.

Terry's eyes widened in surprise. He recognized Batman as **_young_** Bruce from the photos he had seen._ How is this passable?_ Terry wondered, looking around. He noticed Robin was trying to use the stair's edges to untie himself. Terry quickly got up and ran over to him.He then pulled off his mask.

Terry's jaw dropped._ Timothy Drake? How is this possible? _Terry sat down, in shock. _What is going on here? I almost crash into one of the **original** Bat-mobiles, I am in the Bat-cave, but it looks... different, and I am with **young** Tim and **young** Bruce. _

_What is going on? It's like I stepped back in time, but that is impossible, right? The last thing I remember that was normal was the ride here... Actually I wasn't paying attention I was too preoccupied with how I was going to 'break the news to Bruce about the dent'. So, the last thing I remember for sure, is the fight with Shriek. There was that weird explosion of light, and when it faded Shriek disappeared... Unless I was the one that disappeared..._ Terry realized.

Deep in thought, Terry was unaware that Batman had untied himself and grabbed his belt while Robin was discreetly tearing the rope.

Batman threw two bolas at Terry.

Terry instantly broke them and flew to the ceiling, magnetizing his feet to it, knowing that he didn't want to hurt Batman and Robin and that if he stayed on the floor he would either hurt them or they would hurt him.

"How does he do that?" Robin asked, who had just finished tearing the rope and was looking up at Terry.

"He probably magnetized his feet to the ceiling. He won't be up there for too long with the blood rushing to his head. If that doesn't bother him, his suit will eventually run out of power and then he will fall down," Batman replied.

_Just great! I have blood rushing to my head. I have a headache, thanks to Robin. I am going to fall down and have an even bigger headache, and then they are going to attack me as soon as I reach the floor... unless I can convince them... What? that I'm from the future? Yeah right, like Bruce will **ever** believe that! Well, I have to do **something** to get them to trust me. Well, I guess I could start by telling them my name, but wouldn't that mess up the timeline? The fact that I'm even here messes up the timeline, and I need their help to get back home._

"Terry McGinnis."

"Huh?" Robin asked.

"Terry McGinnis, that's my name," Terry replied.

Batman looked suspiciously at him, then walked over to the Bat-computer and typed in his name.

"It's not going to be in there," Terry informed.

"No matches," Batman confirmed. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I told you..." Terry groaned. "Look I'll figure out how to get back on my own," Terry said, demagnetizing his feet and flying toward the Bat-mobiles.

"Figure what out?" Robin asked curiously.

"How to get back to my own time," Terry replied, as he landed and started walking to the Bat-mobile.

"What?" Robin asked, not sure if he heard him right.

"You heard me, where I come from **_I am _**Batman, Bruce is seventy something years old and you are married and have kids," Terry explained, opening the roof to the Bat-mobile. "I know what you're thinking, and I would be thinking the same thing," Terry commented, jumping into the Bat-mobile, but it didn't turn on. So he tried manually turning it on.

"That isn't going to work," Batman informed.

"And why is that?" Terry asked.

"Because you need this," Batman said, waving a black shiny piece in the air.

"Why did I have the feeling that you were going to say that," Terry said, getting out of the Bat-mobile and walking back to them. "What do I have to do to get that piece back?"

"Answer all of my questions," Batman replied.

Terry sat down on the floor knowing this was going to take a while.

"Who are you?" Batman demanded, again.

"I tol... Can we just skip that question?" Terry asked, not wanting to go through it again.

"For now. How did you get in here?" Batman asked.

"Through the entrance to Bat-cave," Terry replied.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "How did you find the entrance to the Bat-cave?"

"I didn't, you showed me," Terry replied.

"So, you followed me here?" Batman asked.

"No, you showed me when you were showing me the Bat-mobile," Terry replied.

Batman glared at him, it was apparent that he **_wasn't_** believing him. "When exactly did I show you the Bat-cave? I'm sure that I would remember showing you," Batman asked.

"No... you wouldn't... You showed me the Bat-cave around 30 years from now," Terry replied.

"Why did I show you the Bat-cave?" Batman asked.

"Because... I well... begged you to and I am the new Batman. I also needed transportation so you let me use the Bat-mobile; so if I use the Bat-mobile I need to know how to get in and out of the Bat-cave," Terry replied.

"Why are you Batman and I'm not?" Batman asked.

"Well, I never got a straight answer from you on that one, but you are around 70 years old... but other then that, I really don't know why you retired," Terry replied._ How do I get him to believe me? He needs to see proof that I am from the future, but what? Why don't I ask him?_

"What do I have to do to prove that I am telling you the truth?" Terry asked.

Batman thought for a moment. "Tell me something that only I would know," he replied.

"Uh..."_ Something that only he would know, umm... Think Terry think!_ "You're secretly in love with Selina Kyle," Terry replied, as soon he remembered.

"What?" Batman was obviously surprised by Terry's response.

"You told me," Terry replied, smiling, confident that he had struck a nerve with Bruce.

Batman glared at him.

"Honest, you told me when I asked you if it ever happened to you. I was referring to falling in love with a criminal," Terry replied.

Batman thought for a moment.

"You don't believe me do you?" Terry paused. "If you looked at all the facts you would know that I am telling you the truth. My DNA isn't in the Bat-computer, my name isn't in the Bat-computer, I know how to get in and out of the Bat-cave, I was calling for Bruce **_before _**I took off your masks, I knew about your feelings toward Selina..." Terry pointed out.

"Ok," Batman interrupted.

"So, you believe me?" Terry asked hopefully.

"Just don't make any mistakes," Batman warned. "If I find out you're lying to me..."

"You won't, because I'm not," Terry interrupted.

"How did you travel in time if you don't have a time machine?" Batman asked.

"I don't know, that is why I need your help," Terry replied.

"What is the last thing that you remember before you traveled in time?" Batman asked.

"It might be better if I show you. Bruce, the one I know, has a camera attached to the Bat-mobile for later references, I think to learn more about the criminal's skills and techniques to defeat them easier," Terry replied, getting up. "I'm going to need that piece back now."

Batman looked uncertainly at Terry then handed him the piece.

Terry walked over to the Bat-mobile, opened the roof, and got inside. "Where did you get this?"

Batman and Robin walked over to him. Batman then, motioned for Terry to get out of the car so he could replace the part.

After replacing it, Batman got out of the car so Terry could get in.

Terry quickly got the tape ready for them to see and played it when they were ready. The screen in the Bat-mobile was centered on Terry who was fighting Shriek. "Go! Get out of here!" They heard Terry say. He, then, turned his attention back to Shriek but got blasted into the Bat-mobile. They heard a faint, drawn-out whistling as Shriek walked closer to him. As Shriek lifted his hand to blast him again the whistling became louder; then, there was a explosion of light.

"Wait, rewind it," Batman ordered.

Terry started to rewind it.

"Right there," Batman said, pointing to the edge of the screen.

Terry paused it so he could see what Batman was pointing to.

"The person you where fighting didn't send you back in time, the beam came from the other direction. The person that you told to get out of there was standing where the beam came from," Batman informed.

"But, why would they want to send me back in time?" Terry asked.

"Did you ever see them before?" Batman asked.

"No, I don't think so," Terry replied.

Just then the Bat-computer's alarm went off and everyone ran over to the Bat-computer.

Batman sat down in the chair and pressed a couple of buttons.

"Gotham City Bank," Batman said, getting up and grabbing his mask handing Robin his mask and belt then heading toward the Bat-mobile with Terry and Robin right behind him. "Stay here," Batman ordered, looking at Terry as he put on his mask.

_Stay here! Is he crazy? I'm not going to stay here. Besides he's not my boss, at least not yet anyway._ "No, I'm not going to stay here, you might need my help," Terry replied.

"No, we can take care of this. You stay here," Batman stated.

"Sorry Bruce, aint gonna happen," Terry replied, hopping into his Bat-mobile.

Batman glared at him. "Just stay out of the way," Batman warned, getting into his Bat-mobile where Robin was waiting.


End file.
